With a Nervous Smile
by thatblondegirl13
Summary: Fang and Max go on a double date with Iggy and Ella, but will Fang have a surprise for Max? Picks up after my last one shot, 'They Won't Let Go". You don't have to read the first one, but it helps if you do.


**AN: Hi! Here's a sequel to 'They Won't Let Go', my one shot story. I know I got some negative reviews last time. Sorry that I'm not including Fang's gang, but I just thought they were unnecessary characters. Same thing with Dylan. **

**Thanks to all reviewers and enjoy!**

I was sick and tired of fancy. After Angel's party-which was probably the best night of my life, but still-I never wanted to wear a dress again.

I know what you're thinking-wow, Max, your so feminine.

Well, excuse me, but I grew up in a dog crate. Femininity really wasn't an issue that plagued my mind, ya know?

Anyway, it's ironic that I'm sick of fancy, because I happen to be going on a very fancy double-date tonight. Since Ella and I are sisters, and Fang and Iggy are best friends, we thought it would be great.

Sadly, Ella got to pick the location.

And that is why I am going to dinner at the Toronto Inn, a fancy restaurant that is not in Toronto , despite what the name says.

And I am only wearing the dress because I love Ella. Ok, maybe it's because she's making me dinner for a week. But still.

As far as dresses go, though, this one is gorgeous. It's an ocean blue, one shouldered gown with a straight cut skirt. It has a slight shimmer to it, so I seem to sparkle when I move.

Ella's dress is stark white, with a sweet heart neckline and a skirt that flares ever so slightly at the bottom. It looks perfect on her.

Ella and I have spent the whole day together so far, and now we are about to start getting ready.

Once again, we do each other's make up and hair.

I make Ella very classic-Hollywood, with subdued red lips, black liquid liner and mascara, and a face-framing hairstyle that is somewhat like a bun.

She makes me look like Mona Lisa, with my pale, pinky peach lips, brown mascara, and gold eyeliner. She leaves my hair down and wavy, but brushes it to the side.

We both look _great. _

And then, the doorbell rings.

We both open it, and there stands Fang and Iggy, looking quite dashing.

While both wear simple black suits, Iggy is wearing a red bow tie. Fang, on the other hand, wears a regular blue tie that matches my dress.

Iggy can not stop staring at Ella. His mouth is literally hanging open.

Fang's mouth is closed, but his eyes are like saucers.

Iggy is the first to recover. Walking inside a bit and over to Ella, he kisses her forehead.

"Wow," is all he says, making Ella giggle.

Fang, now recovered as well, comes inside and holds my hand.

"That dress….it's something, Max," he says, still looking a bit lovesick.

Poor guy. Next time, I'll tell Ella not to do such a good job.

"Shall we go?" I say to everyone.

They nod, and we walk out the door, my hand still in Fang's.

When we arrive at the restaurant-it's only twenty minutes away-we sit down at a candle-lit table near a window.

After a few minutes, our waiter comes. He grins flirtatiously at both me and Nudge, and Fang gives him a glare that makes him reconsider.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

After we have all finished eating, the guys pay the bill and we head home.

When we get there, Iggy and Nudge go right inside. I start to follow, but Fang grabs my arm.

"Wait, Max. I need to tell you something," Fang says with a nervous smile.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Fang _hates _confrontation, so this has to be something either really good or really bad.

"Yes?" I say in a calm voice.

"Um. I don't know quite how to say this, but I've been keeping something from you. Ten years ago when we got our wings removed, I didn't. I couldn't. I kept it a secret, and I haven't flown since, but I just couldn't stand to lose them. I'm sorry. I should have told you," he finishes.

All the air seems to suck out of the room, and I can actually _feel _the tension.

"Fang," I start, "I will talk to you tomorrow." I turn on my heel and go inside, feeling this awful sadness that he would lie to me. He hasn't seen me a lot _recently _but the whole flock spent an entire week together after our wings were removed. He could have told me! I stomp past Ella and Iggy, who are saying goodbye. When I get to my room, I bury my face in my pillow and scream.

**Ending notes: So, yeah. This is my second one shot, picking up about where my other left off. Granted, its a one shot, so you don't HAVE to read the first one. But yeah.**


End file.
